Beyblade F Fusion Christmas SideFic
by poprika
Summary: OneShot The Bladebreakers invite The White Tigers, The Demo Boys and Crazeh to their Christmas party at the end of the year.Christmas time is a time to be with others and share the warmth of friendship, but Taiy will be hot for another reason this year.


Taiy-Chan: Merry Christmas everyone! And, as I promised, here is the much awaited Side Fic to Beyblade F Fusion! Screwing in a Lemon Wonderland!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade…. But, I DO own the song Screwing in a Winter Wonderland! Well, me and a couple of my friends… But, I don't own the tune from Walking in a Winter Wonderland…. Whoa, that was confusing.

Warnings: Yaoi. Bryan/Taiy, or, if you want to get picky, Bryan/Tala. Mention of lemon in here. You have been warned.

_Bla, bla, bla! – _Lyrics (this isn't Ray; Ray has quotation marks when he talks)

* * *

**Beyblade F Fusion **

**Christmas Side Fic**

_**Screwing in a Lemon Wonderland

* * *

**_

"Damn it!"

The loud cry echoed through the empty house, bouncing off elegantly painted walls and polished wood doors.

"This isn't gonna work!"

If one was to walk into the house and follow the noise, they would come to the kitchen. Clean tiles and stainless steal appliances lined the walls, a simple table and chairs was off to the side, the smell of fresh baked goodies filled the air and, in the middle of it all, was Taiy. He was standing by an open oven, reaching in with gloved hands to pull a tray of Christmas cookies out. Around his waist was a bright pink apron, tied in a bow at the back. His black hair was ruffled and stood up on end, his ice blue eyes sharp and his pointed fangs working his bottom lip in his frustration.

Setting the tray down on the counter, Taiy adjusted the heat in the oven and placed a new tray of his cooking on the racks. Closing the oven door, he cursed.

"They could've at least given me more warning!" he growled, nearly ripping his oven mitts off and tossing them on the table.

"**Calm down, Ray… They didn't ask us to bake anything."**

"_Okay then, but where will we get the food from, hmmm? How bout that, Kai?"_

"**It's called take out…"**

"_It's Christmas Eve for God's sake! We can't have take out on Christmas Eve!"_

"**Okay, okay already! Just don't go overboard, okay? We already got dinner all set up and we just finished the dessert, so there's nothing to worry about!"**

"_Oh yes there is! We still have to set the table, get the drinks out, warm up dinner-"_

"Oh, come on, Ray. They're going to be here any second now."

"_Exactly my point! We're not even ready yet!"_

"**Why don't we just make Tyson and the others set the table?"**

"…_True…"_

"There we go, we came to an agreement."

"_But I still have to finish these cookies."_

"**Ugh…"**

Just as Taiy took off his apron, the doorbell rang. Jumping slightly in surprise, he cursed again, making his way over to the front doors to let his guests in.

"_Damn it! Why are they here already! Oh my God! Oh my God! We're not even done the cookies yet!"_

But Tala and Kai ignored the neko-jin and opened the magnificent doors to the house, ushering the wind swept people into the warm house.

The rest of the Bladebreakers- Tyson, Max, Hilary and Kenny that is- stomped their boots on the welcome matt and took off their gloves and mitts, shivering and grumbling about the cold. Taking off their coats and placing them in the closet to their right, they rushed past Taiy and further into the house.

Taiy sighed and shook his head. Some hosts they were. Turning to his other guests, he smiled.

Caitlyn and Pauline rushed over to him, each giving the dark haired blader a big hug and wishing him a Merry Christmas. Laughing and hugging them back, he showed the Canadian team where to put their coats. As Pauline and Caitlyn swept past him, marvelling at the huge mansion, Morgaine walked up to the blue eyed blader and shook his hand, politely wishing him a happy Christmas as well. After Emily gave him a hug and took of her bright blue coat, he led her to the living room. The others were huddled by the fire, trying to warm their frozen bodies.

Pauline looked up as Taiy and Emily joined them.

"Hey, Taiy," The said blader glanced at her. "Whose house is this?" the dark haired girl questioned.

"Mine." Taiy answered flatly.

Pauline rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh. I knew that much. But which one of you, like, I mean, is this Kai's, Ray's or Tala's?" she pressed.

"Oh, it's Kai's." Taiy said, turning to make his way back into the kitchen.

"Wow, isn't that cool; hot and rich. Woot, woot!" He heard Caitlyn whisper to Pauline. He chuckled slightly as their giggles drifted through the air.

Pulling on the oven mutts once more, Taiy opened the hot oven slightly, peeking in at the baking cookies. Deciding that they were doing fine and won't be ready for a while, he closed the oven door again and stood straighter.

"Need any help?" Taiy turned towards the owner of the voice. Morgaine smiled at him, brushing a lock of chestnut hair back from her face.

Taiy smiled gratefully at her and nodded. He could faintly hear Pauline and Caitlyn laughing and Emily's offended cry as he and Morgaine set to work, getting plates out and brining down glasses. The thumps of angry, rushed feet reached his ears as Pauline and Caitlyn were chased upstairs by an enraged Emily. Shouts and giggles were heard from upstairs. Taiy shook his head.

"**I am so glad they're not on our team."**

"_I think they're funny, full of energy."_

"Yeah, they add life to this huge, empty house."

"**Let's not get sentimental here; they're still way too energetic."**

"_Aww, Kai, you just can't understand them. They don't have any restraints on what they do or what they say. Basically, they're insane, inside and out."_

"**That's what scares me."**

Just then, Caitlyn and Pauline flew down the stairs, nimbly sliding down the banister and leaping off at the end, landing gracefully on their feet. Emily attempts to do the same but doesn't fair as well, not timing it correctly and simply shooting off the end of the railing, she flew through the air, almost ramming into her two guilty friends.

Taiy sweatdropped.

Pauline cursed and dodged the flying blond, sprinting for the kitchen, Caitlyn hot on her heels. Recovering from her flight, Emily stumbled to her feet and chased after them.

Taiy sighed and almost jumped when the oven beeped, signalling that the cookies were done. Picking up the thick, coloured gloves once again, he reached into the oven and pulled out the tray of perfectly baked cookies. Morgaine turned from where she was setting the serving plates out and smiled at him. Taiy proudly examined his work, holding the tray out before him. Just as Morgaine opened her mouth to speak, Pauline came crashing into the kitchen, shoving past Morgaine in her haste to escape her blond friend's wrath. Caitlyn raced in after the dark haired girl, laughing breathlessly and speeding past Morgaine, the chestnut haired girl's eyes wide with surprise.

Taiy's own ice blue eyes widened as Pauline and Caitlyn charged towards him, the only thing blocking their way was Taiy and the tray held out before him, the small space between the oven and the table taken up by the boy. When Taiy was sure that the two hyper teens were going to run into him, they ducked under his hands and the tray of cookies, escaping out the other side of the kitchen and into the living room.

Taiy distantly heard a startled cry coming from the main hall, but he was too busy staring in horror as Emily raced towards him, not seeming to notice the dark haired blader in her way. Taiy hoped and prayed that she would follow her friends' example and dash under the tray, but sadly, he was wrong. Emily barrelled into him, the tray of cookies flying through the air, the blond sped out of the room, not looking back or realizing the mess she had just caused.

Taiy and Morgaine both gasped as the tray flew through the air.

"_NO! NOT MY COOKIES!"_

"FUCK! WE WORKED SO HARD ON THOSE!"

"**I'M GOING TO KILL EMILY!"**

"Pauline, Emily, Caitlyn!" Morgaine screamed. "I never want you three near this kitchen ever again!" she snapped.

Far away, they could hear Caitlyn's shout of: "But it's so big!" Morgaine snarled.

Inside Taiy's mind, Ray started to cry, mourning over the lost time, and, most importantly, the lost cookies.

"D…Don't cry Ray-Ray. They're just cookies. We made another batch of them, remember?"

"_I HATE failures! Especially in the kitchen!"_

"**Ray, get a hold of yourself! Me and Tala don't know how to deal with crying people! We weren't trained that way!"**

"_B…But…. The cookies… The poor, poor cookies never saw it coming. Just as they were born into the world, they were ever so cruelly snatched out of it…"_

"There, there Ray. Don't be upset. I'm sure the cookies are in a better place…"

"**Gah! Well, that sure was a waste of time."**

"_My…. My cookies. They were…. My friends…."_

"Ummm…" an uncertain voice spoke up. There was a nervous cough. "Are… Are these yours?"

Taiy looked up and his eyes widened.

Bryan stood before him, eyes darting around nervously. He shifted slightly, holding the tray, with all of the cookies on it, in front of him.

Taiy smiled and nearly cried tears of joy. Saved! His cookies have been saved! He carefully took the tray from the lilac haired boy and set it on the counter, only to turn around again and throw his arms over the silent, Russian boy. Bryan stiffened and Taiy missed the blush that donned the quiet boy's pale cheeks.

"My hero!" the dark haired boy squealed, hugging Bryan tighter.

"Hey! Don't you dare go and try to steal my one and only love, Ray!"

"_Don't worry; he's all yours, Tala."_

"Good."

"_He saved our cookies! I think I may be in love…"_

"Ray…."

"_Just kidding!"_

"**Lord have mercy. I'm stuck in the same mind of two hyper-active fan girls."**

"_HEY!"_

"Hey Taiy! Morgaine!" Tyson called from the front hall. "The Demolition Boys are here!"

"So we've noticed." Morgaine said, smiling slightly and nodding at Bryan. Bryan nodded back, finally prying himself away from Taiy, though a bit reluctantly.

The three joined their friends in the living room, greeting old friends and sharing stories of the past few months.

* * *

A couple minutes later, the White Tigers arrived, shivering from the cold but smiling none the less. The four teams decided that it was high time for dinner and sat down. Three hours later, Ray's delicious Christmas dinner had been inhaled by the four teams and the long dining room table had been cleared. Now, the Bladebreakers, Crazeh, White Tigers and the Demolition Boys sat around the fire, laughing and telling jokes while munching on Ray's cookies.

After a while, Taiy frowned, slowly getting to his feet and excusing himself.

"Gotta pee…."

"_The feeling's mutual."_

"**That's not surprising, considering that we're in the SAME BODY! Now hurry up before we soil ourselves."**

"That would suck… And smell…"

After the dark haired boy quickly relieved himself, he washed his hands, glancing into the mirror as he dried them and fixing his already wild mane of hair. Satisfied, the mixed teen headed back through the hallway to his friends.

His eyes lowered, Taiy made his way through the mansion's corridors, stopping suddenly when his ice blue eyes landed on a pair of socked feet. Slowly following the sight up muscled legs, past tight abs and halting at the handsome face, he chocked back a gasp. Bryan's lilac eyes stared back at him, a fine brow raised. Taiy blushed, much to Kai's horror.

Bryan opened his mouth to speak, but seemed to think better of it, his clear eyes drifting upward and widening. Taiy paled and followed his friend's gaze.

Above them was a dark, green plant, innocently hanging from the ceiling. Taiy looked delighted and disgusted at the same time, his mixed personality kicking in.

"_Oh… Shit…"_

"Oh yeah!"

"**I am going to kill Hilary! I knew I shouldn't have let her decorate my house!"**

The two pale teens blushed, their eyes meeting.

"Oh my God! OH MY GOD! Oh my giddy God's trousers! We're gonna KISS!"

"_**HELL NO!"**_

"HELL YES!"

Taiy and Bryan move a step closer to once another, eyes dropping to half-mast. Distantly, from the living room, they heard Tyson start to sing 'Walking in a Winter Wonderland'.

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?"

There was a slight commotion that stopped abruptly when Pauline's voice interrupted the World Champion's.

"No, no, no, Tyson. It goes like this. Help me out girls!"

_Bed springs creak, are you listening? _

_In the bed, sweat is glistening._

_A beautiful sight, we're horny tonight,_

_Screwing in a Lemon Wonderland…_

Bryan and Taiy's blush deepened at the new lyrics to the Christmas song, but all it seemed to do was spur them on with continuing the holiday's tradition. Just inches apart, the two boys could feel each other's warm breath brushing against their cheeks, against their parted lips.

_Gone away, is the used one,_

_Here to stay is the new one._

_We sing a love song as we bang along,_

_Screwing in a Lemon Wonderland…_

Without any more hesitation, their lips crashed together, hot passion worming its way into them.

"**Oh… my God… This can't be happening!"**

"_Think of how I'm feeling! I'm currently kissing the guy that almost killed me!"_

"**Damn it! And Tala has completely taken over the body!"**

"_Fuck!"_

"**This is SO not good…"**

_In the meadow we can build a bed set,_

_And pretend that it's a vibrator…._

_He'll say 'Are you ready?'_

_We'll say 'Yeah man!'_

_And we will screw around until dawn…._

"…**That song is not helping things either."**

"_Need…. Air…. Can't… Breathe…."_

"**Damn…. Damn it… How can Bryan and Tala stay conscious?"**

"_We…. We're gonna black out…."_

And Kai and Ray's minds shut down, leaving Tala in complete control of their body to…. _Do_ as he wished.

* * *

"**R…Ray?"**

"_I'm up…"_

"…… _**WHAT THE FUCK!"**_

Now, why are Kai and Ray totally freaking out? Well, let's just say that Taiy in not in the hallway under the mistletoe anymore… No, he and Bryan had… Retired to the bed room. You get the picture.

"**Oh… Oh my God! OH MY GOD!"**

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DOING ON THE BOTTOM!"_

"**TALA! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"**

"Sorry you guys…. No can do…. We've already started and there's no turning back."

"**Why the hell can't we take back over the body?"**

"_Tala is too strong… Or, rather, passionate at the moment."_

"**God damn it! I'm straight!"**

"_Or so you say…"_

"**And just what is that supposed to mean?"**

Through the tightly locked door of Taiy's bedroom, they could still hear Pauline and Caitlyn singing, the notes drifting into the room slowly, like a teasing lover's caress.

_Later on, we'll perspire,_

_As we screw by the fire._

_We'll face, unafraid,_

_The blowjobs we've made, _

_Screwing in a Lemon Wonderland…_

"**I am now, officially, scarred for life."**

"_The feeling's mutual, Kai."_

_Screwing in a Lemon_ _Wonderland…

* * *

_

Taiy-Chan: DONE! Didn't think it'd be that long! What'd ya think? Tell me!

Poor, poor Kai and Ray… They never saw it coming.

Merry Christmas to all! And to all a good screw!


End file.
